Le chemin du ciel
by Milenka24
Summary: Matthew heredó un viñedo el cual es causa de pleitos familiares. En su cumpleaños viaja a Barcelona y conoce Francis, un catador de vinos. Su día se arruina con la discusión con su familia y le queda solo llamar a Francis. Un desconocido puede cambiarte la vida con tan solo unas palabras... ONE-SHOT! Franada y mención de otras parejas. atraso del cumple de Mattie


Hello gente bonita! ^^

se supone que esto lo iba a subir en el cumple de Cana-chan T_T pero se me hizo imposible por que vinieron familiares ¬¬ y me espantaron la inspiración .

esto salió después de ver la película de "un buen año" *-* me encanta! amo este tipo de películas, también la de "un paseo entre las nubes" :3 hablan de viñedos ambas~ y me dije a mi misma "mi misma, debes hacer por lo menos un fic de lo que estudiaste!" y elo aquí xD yo estudié gastronomía y una de mis materias era vinos y licores o algo así xD

Pareja principal:

Franadá - Francia x Canadá

Mención:

Asakiku

HongIce

PruHun

RusMex (Amo esta pareja, no debía dejarla afuera xD)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece al awesome Hidekaz-sensei! yo solo utilizo los personajes para entretenimiento, no gano nada haciendo esto salvo regaños por parte de mi madre xD

So... enjoy!

Miró una vez más el boleto que tenía entre sus manos, el boleto que lo llevaría a Barcelona, España. Sonrió levemente abrazando su osezno recordando que dentro de unas horas estaría con su hermano y su padre, nuevamente como familia. Hace tiempo que no estaban juntos desde que él terminó su carrera y se fue a Francia a ejercerla. Enología(1) fue una de sus opciones como carrera y después de una serie de conflictos personales se decidió por aquella carrera, más que nada porque iba a estar lejos de los causantes de esos conflictos, dígase su hermano y su padre. Las cosas entre ellos tres comenzaban a mejorar hasta que desafortunadamente falleció la abuela de los hermanos, y el verdadero problema inició cuando se leyó el testamento: el 70% tanto de las propiedades como el dinero fueron heredados a él, y el resto se dividió entre su hermano, su padre, tíos y sobrinos. Obviamente estuvieron en contra e hicieron todo lo posible para quitarle un buen trozo de la jugosa herencia, pero el notario de la anciana dijo que no podía haber modificaciones en el testamento, ese había sido el deseo de la mujer.

Entre las propiedades que le fueron dejadas, había un viñedo, era pequeño y estaba en Francia, más específicamente en la región de Burdeos(2), compitiendo con otros viñedos reconocidos internacionalmente. Utilizó una parte de la herencia para arreglarlo y dedicarse al cien en el pequeño territorio. En uno de los días en los que remodelaba la casona principal que se encontraba al lado de las cavas, encontró un pequeño sobre con la fina letra de su abuela, la cual le deseaba feliz cumpleaños y que ese viñedo era su regalo. Sin duda alguna ese fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida.

Rápidamente el viñedo llamado "le chemin du ciel"(3) comenzó a hacerse popular en la región, llegando a oídos de restaurantes reconocidos, y tuvo la grandiosa suerte de que un restaurante que se comenzaba a dar a conocer consumiera su vino, vino tinto merlot(4), de cuerpo suave y ligero. Y ese día, que fue en otro de sus cumpleaños, fue otro de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida. Estaba realizando su sueño y a la vez el de su difunta abuela.

Agitó levemente la cabeza al escuchar el ruido del tren que se acercaba. Mucha gente se aglomeró en la entrada y él salió del rango de entrada gracias a que lo empujaron, chocando con un hombre alto, de cabello rubio pálido largo amarrado en una coleta baja y de ojos color zafiro, con una barba un poco crecida, dándole un aspecto elegante y atrayente.

-Ah! L-lo siento mucho- se disculpó con voz bajita el chico.

-No hay problema mon ami- Sonrió el hombre viendo discretamente de pies a cabeza al chico, un muchacho de cabello blondo algo largo y ondulado hasta la oreja con un rulo que sobresalía de su coronilla, con unos anteojos de armazón cuadrado y bajo éstos un par de orbes color amatistas. El rubio menor sonrió como disculpa y se sumergió en el tumulto de gente dejando al hombre algo pensativo, ese chico se le hacía familiar, pero de dónde? Cuando reaccionó pudo apreciar que el jovencito ya no estaba, había subido al fin al tren. Se encogió de hombros y sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo su boleto para enseñarlo al guardia.

Mientras tanto, el de lentes buscaba un compartimiento desocupado asomándose por la ventana de las puertas para encontrar uno. Cada compartimiento le mostraba una escena algo bizarra, se asomó en uno del lado derecho notando un grupo de chicos, la mayoría rubios, uno de cabello albino y otro de cabello castaño el cual tenía vendado los ojos.

-Ya puedo quitarme esto?- preguntó monótonamente el único vendado haciendo una pequeña mueca de fastidio.

-Aun no, es un sorpresa- dijo un rubio sonriente que se sentaba al lado de un hombre alto y de rostro intimidante.

-Hahahahahaha espera un poco!- Un rubio escandaloso de cabellos altos abrazó a un chico con un pasador en forma de cruz que estaba a su lado, ganándose un golpe por parte de éste.

-Hago esto únicamente por que Emil me lo pidió- comentó el chico golpeador sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, el mencionado sonrió un poco y apretó la mano del castaño.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños, así que quería darte algo especial- el albino llamado Emil se sonrojó fuertemente y agradeció que el chico estuviera vendado, pero aun así el castaño lo abrazó.

El de lentes se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo viendo ese compartimiento y se regañó mentalmente alejándose de aquella puerta. Se detuvo abruptamente, cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

Era 1 de julio.

-Mi cumpleaños…- murmuró con una leve sonrisa, ya entendía todo, el por qué su hermano le había enviado el boleto para ir a Barcelona donde él y su padre estaban pasando las vacaciones. Siguió mirando por las puertas encontrándose con un rubio de cejas muy pobladas y un pelinegro de cabello corto. El rubio estaba muy sonrojado y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras el pelinegro que se sentaba en frente, miraba por la ventana hasta que volteó a ver a su compañero de viaje.

-Arthur-san… está bien?-

-A-ah! E-estoy bien Kiku… no pasa nada- rio un poco nervioso causando una sonrisita en los labios del contrario y pasarse en frente para sentarse muy cerca del rubio, claro con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-S-se arrepiente de esto Arthur-san?- en su voz se podía escuchar algo de tristeza lo que sobresaltó al de cejas poblabas. Se volteó y sin dudarlo lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Por supuesto que no… es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida…- lo estrechó un poco más –Robarte fue una gran idea- rio un poco haciendo que el pelinegro también riera.

-Yao-niisan debe estar muy furioso contigo-

-Me lo imagino, creí que en verdad iba a dispararme… y tú estuviste de acuerdo con que te raptara- comentó con picardía haciendo que el chico se sonrojara más.

-E-etto… y-yo…-

Se alejó notando que nuevamente estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero no pudo evitar pensar con agrado que ese par tenía una linda historia de amor. Ir en contra de la familia de tu ser amado es algo valiente, y más el robártelo en frente de ellos. Supuso que esa pareja estaría junta por mucho tiempo.

Recordó el primer compartimiento donde estaban esos muchachos, era el número 2, tal vez enviaría algo en el camino como felicitación y a modo de disculpa por haber espiado. Era raro encontrar a otra persona cumpliendo el mismo día que él.

Siguió de "mirón" encontrándose ahora con algo extraño, parecía violencia pero a la vez no, o era el famoso amor apache? Era una mujer de cabello largo y castaño con una flor del lado derecho, y peleaba con un hombre albino de ojos color carmesí. Ambos se gritaban y en un momento la muchacha se cruzó de brazos y se sentó mirando por la ventana, el albino suspiró con resignación y se sentó al lado de ella abrazándola por los hombros. La chica luchó por zafarse pero al final se rindió.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos más para revisar otro compartimiento y miró por la ventana a otro par de chicos, uno alto de cabellos rubio cenizo con una bufanda y otro bajito de piel canela y cabello castaño rojizo, éste estaba sentado en las piernas del primero quien mantenía una sonrisa algo retorcida al igual que el moreno el cual lo besó apasionadamente.

Sonrojado hasta las orejas se fue de ahí encontrando hasta el fondo al fin un compartimiento vacío. Abrió la puerta y la dejó entrecerrada por si pasaba la mujer de la comida, no había desayunado nada y eran las 8 de la mañana, con seguridad estaría en Barcelona a las 2 de la tarde. Puso al osezno al lado suyo el cual se estiró un poco y se acomodó en el asiento.

-Tratar de ser de felpa es difícil- se quejó el animal –Tengo hambre-

-En un momento desayunaremos- miró por la ventana viendo como el tren comenzaba a avanzar, dejando atrás la estación. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento y dejó su bolso de viaje en el asiento de enfrente con muchísimo cuidado, tenía un pequeño presente para su hermano y su padre, o como lo veía él, una pequeña muestra de su esfuerzo. Ellos, que nunca tuvieron fe en él ahora sabrían que tan bien le estaba yendo.

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando la mujer de la comida pasó preguntando en su cabina si quería algo, y al momento de abrir la puerta se escuchó un escándalo de algunos compartimientos atrás.

-Ay Dios… estos jóvenes con tanta energía- dijo la señora regalándole una sonrisa al muchacho que respondió por cortesía.

-Es bueno estar con los familiares- dijo suave el de lentes.

-Es cierto… además están celebrando el cumpleaños de uno de los chicos me parece, que bueno que la esté pasando con sus seres queridos- El de lentes bajó un poco la mirada, cosa que lo notó la mujer –pasa algo?-

-Ah… es que hoy también es mi cumpleaños- sonrió con un poco de pena.

-Mon Dieu! Y aquí solito!- exclamó la mujer mientras alborotaba un poco los cabellos del chico el cual rio un poco. Sonrió la mujer y sacó un pequeño pastel individual de la bandeja.

-No es mucho pero espero te guste, y no te preocupes, pronto estarás con tus familiares cierto?- el rubio asintió –Joyeux Anniversaire petit-

-Merci beaucoup- luego pidió un par de cosas para él y su oso que nuevamente había tomado su posición de peluche, la mujer se despidió diciendo que si necesitaba algo estaría en la parte de adelante del vagón. El rubio volvió a tomar asiento y abrió un paquete de comida que contenía un salmón ahumado y se lo tendió al oso el cual lo comió con gusto, mientras él miraba con una sonrisa el pequeño pastel que la mujer le había dado, era una desconocida pero le había hecho la mañana.

En todo lo que llevaba de la mañana no había recibido ningún mensaje, bueno si, de sus amigos, trabajadores y uno que otro socio, pero de su familia ninguno. Suspiró sonoramente y pensó que tal vez era aun muy temprano, faltaba el resto del día. Pero le frustraba que ni sus primos o tíos lo recordaran, eso le confirmaba que seguían rencorosos con él por lo del testamento, pero él no le había puesto una pistola en la cabeza a la anciana para que le diera más de la mitad de sus bienes, no, él solo fue un buen nieto y adoraba con locura a su abuela, siempre buscaba pasar tiempo con ella y más cuando ésta comenzó a enfermar. Nadie quería cuidar de una enferma, pero él lo hizo, no porque con eso se ganaría un lugar en el cielo, no, simplemente porque le nació del corazón y era su familia, más aun! Era la madre de su fallecida madre, ahora ambas estaban juntas, pero cuanto las extrañaba! Le hacían mucha falta en días como ese, cuando ellas le hacían su comida favorita, o salían a jugar en la nieve, o la abuela le contaba historias de su juventud, y su madre le cantaba cuando se enfermaba, o lo regañaba tiernamente.

-Fueron lindos tiempos…- susurró viendo por la ventana como pasaban los árboles. Escuchó que su oso había gruñido y volteó a verlo.

-Qué pasa Kuma?- dirigió su vista a donde miraba el animal y se encontró con el hombre con quien había chocado antes en la puerta. Se sorprendió un poco y el otro simplemente le sonrió.

-Oh~ pero si es mon ami- el hombre se recargó en el marco de la puerta –Puedo pasar el viaje aquí contigo? Los demás vagones están ocupados y en otros pasan cosas raras- rio un poco haciendo que el menor riera también pero con timidez y con un leve sonrojo.

-Sé a lo que se refiere…- recordó el último vagón que vio, que fue el del moreno encima del enorme rubio, besándose sin pudor –oh! Por supuesto, no hay problema- sonrió un poco. El hombre se acomodó un poco su abrigo y se sentó en frente del chico, sin salir de la mirada del animal.

-No me atacará?- señaló con elegancia al animalito que no dejaba de mirarle fijamente.

-Oh no, solo está algo receloso por el viaje- acarició al osezno –Basta kumajirou…- susurró al oso todo a la vista del mayor el cual pensaba que era una linda escena.

-Mmm… está bien. Tengo hambre- El de barba se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo hablar, un oso que habla no se ve todos los días.

-Pero ya te di un salmón!-

-Tengo hambre- el menor suspiró y le tendió otro filete de salmón el cual fue tomado por el oso y se bajó del asiento metiéndose bajo éste para comer tranquilamente.

-Es una mascota muy interesante la que tienes- el hombre se recargó en su mano de manera sofisticada.

-Ah… fue regalo de mi abuela, ella lo hizo hablar- se rascó un poco su mejilla viendo como el hombre sonreía cálidamente lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco, no estaba tan acostumbrado a tanta atención de un desconocido, le costó mucho cuando sus trabajadores y socios le prestaban atención.

-Cuál es tu nombre mon ami?- el hombre se acomodó un mechón de cabello que caía por su cara.

-M-me llamo Matthew…- dijo en voz bajita que fue aun así escuchada por el mayor.

-Lindo nombre Matthieu, yo soy Francis, encantado de conocerte- le giñó un ojo causándole otro sonrojo al ojiamatista –Puedo saber a qué vas a Barcelona?- Francis pudo notar que Matt había bajado un poco la mirada y ésta se oscurecía un poco, pero duró unos pocos segundos para luego sonreír levemente y dirigirle la mirada.

-Iré a ver a mi hermano y a mi padre, me dijeron que estaban ahí pasando unas vacaciones-

-Oh! Eso es bueno- Francis se quitó su caro abrigo dejándolo a un lado para comenzar una amena charla con el menor, el cual ahora se sentía cómodo hablando con el mayor. El de ojos zafiro conoció muchas cosas del menor, era originario de Canadá y por la carrera que había estudiado vivía en Francia, y lo que más le fascinó era que el chico a pesar de ser tan joven, hacía vinos. El muchacho supo que aquel hombre iba de negocios a Barcelona y de paso ver a su amigo de la infancia, también supo que era un reconocido catador de vinos y eso le dio algo de vergüenza por no haberlo reconocido antes, era el famoso Francis Bonnefoy! Aquel estricto catador que con sus críticas podía llevar a la cima a los viñedos o dejarlos en la ruina, pero se asombró que su vino "rêves canadiens"(5) fuera uno de los favoritos del catador.

-E-en serio…?- Matthew no se la creía

-Oui! El sabor de tu vino es delicioso, tiene ese sabor nostálgico que te hace recordar los buenos tiempos, esas pequeñas pero simples alegrías. De cuerpo suave y ligero, como me gustan, con un aroma frutal pero sin molestar el olfato, y ese intenso color que es agradable a la vista- las palabras del francés hicieron sentir orgulloso al chico que solo sonreía tímidamente.

-P-pero no se puede comparar con un Cabernet Sauvignon(6)…-

-Por supuesto que no petit, cada vino tiene su personalidad, el Cabernet es más pesado al paladar- Matthew se quedó pensando un poco en la palabra "personalidad", parecía que le faltaba un mucho sendero que recorrer en el mundo del vino –Con lo de personalidad me refiero al cuidado que le da cada dueño a su viñedo- rio un poco al ver la confusión plasmada en el rostro del menor –Tu vino petit refleja cómo eres, cuando lo probé me di cuenta que la vid había sido bien cuidada y llevaba un proceso con paciencia, supe que el dueño de ese viñedo de donde procedía, era dulce y tímido pero con una presencia que hace que no se olvide y que te hace sentir agradable, y ahora que te conocí mis teorías no estaban para nada herradas-

El blondo menor se sonrojó completamente por aquellas palabras, antes se las había dicho su abuela y su madre, pero que un catador lo conociera solo por el vino que hacía era impresionante.

-A-ah… merci…- los nervios le atacaron haciéndose notables en el rubor de sus mejillas, todo bajo la divertida y tierna mirada del mayor. Con algo de torpeza Matthew alcanzó su bolso y buscó dentro con cuidado.

-Esto… llevaba un regalo para mi hermano y mi padre, pero creo que mi hermano se quedará sin presente- rio un poco sosteniendo el objeto –Creo que él no lo valorará tanto, y creo que usted lo apreciará más-

El francés no entendió muy bien a qué se refería pero cuando vio que sacaba una botella de vino, se sorprendió.

-P-pero Matthieu, t-

-Este pertenece a la segunda cosecha que hubo en Le chemin du ciel- le cortó el muchacho –Fue una cosecha muy prometedora y la cuidé con mi alma ya que era el aniversario de la reinauguración del viñedo- miró con cariño la botella –cuando los vinos envejecen un poco más adquieren un sabor y mejoran más… me encantaría que usted tuviera esta botella, nunca había visto a alguien que hablara con tanto amor de los vinos- le tendió la botella la cual fue tomada con cuidado como si se tratara de un hijo.

-Merci beaucoup Mattie- apreció con adoración la etiqueta que tenía en una esquina una pequeña hoja de maple –Estoy seguro que la disfrutaré como nunca- Sonrió ampliamente al fin sacándole una sonrisa más grande al menor.

El resto del viaje ambos se la pasaron platicando de cosas triviales, algunas anécdotas en el mundo del vino y de viajes. En la mitad del viaje Francis descubrió que había agarrado un peculiar gusto por hacer sonrojar al menor ya que se veía terriblemente adorable y tierno, pero no en un sentido de fraternidad, sino algo más allá, algo más pasional. Notó que de vez en cuando el muchacho revisaba su celular para al final adquirir una mirada triste, luego suspiraba y volvía a tener su linda sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

-Qué miras tanto petit? Acaso te aburro?- bromeó el mayor, haciendo que el ojiamatista se avergonzara.

-No! P-por supuesto que no… lo siento…- se hundió un poco en su asiento y suspiró –Estaba viendo si no tenía algún mensaje de mi hermano…- su voz sonó triste, lo que le revolvió un poco el interior a Francis, lo conocía poco pero no pudo evitar sentarse al lado del muchacho.

-No te preocupes petit, de todos modos lo verás cuando llegues no?-

-Eso es lo que me preocupa…- se quitó los lentes para apretarse el puente de la nariz, y miró al mayor el cual se quedó perplejo por la belleza de las joyas amatistas del menor –él… bueno suele olvidarme- rio un poco –me preocupa un poco que olvide que voy para allá-

Francis tardó un poquito en reaccionar, pero no lo demasiado como para que el otro sospechara.

-Es imposible que te olvide tu frère… solo es un poco despistado- escuchó un bufido algo gracioso por parte del canadiense.

-Si claro- dijo con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y justo cuando iba a replicar, apareció nuevamente la señora de la comida, la cual sonrió cuando vio al chico con compañía.

-Me alegra que estés con alguien petit, así no pasas tan solo tu cumpleaños en el viaje- Francis se sorprendió y miró al muchacho con reproche fingido.

-Es tu cumpleaños y no lo mencionaste?- sacó un pañuelo y lo mordió dramáticamente haciendo reír a la mujer y a Matthew.

-Lo siento… no lo creí importante- sonrió apenado.

El francés aún con molestia fingida pidió un vino, pero no cualquier vino, sino uno de Le chemin du ciel, ignorando las quejas del menor. Para su suerte, en la cava del tren había varios y entre ellos el dicho vino. La mujer se fue un momento y regresó con el vino y un par de copas Burdeos(7) dejándolas en la mesita que había en el interior, luego de eso se fue.

-No debió hacer eso…- frunció un poco el ceño el menor, no quería molestarlo.

-Por supuesto que debía petit… ahora…- con un destapa corchos retiró el pedazo de madera que tenía la botella y con ceremonia sirvió ambas copas. Tomó ambas y le pasó una al chico.

-Bien! Brindemos- alzó un poco su copa haciendo que el menor le imitara –Brindo por tu cumpleaños, que cumplas todas las metas que tienes por delante y que tengas éxito- sonrió algo seductor sonrojando al menor.

-M-merci…- ambos chocaron levemente las copas y dieron un trago al líquido. Matthew cerró sus ojos disfrutando el sabor afrutado de su vino, lo estaba haciendo bien. Francis también cerró sus ojos color zafiro y no pudo evitar que el sabor del vino lo llevara a sus recónditos recuerdos felices, cuando estaba en Alemania con sus dos inseparables amigos.

Un par de horas pasaron y se escuchó una bocina de que en 5 minutos llegarían a la estación de Barcelona, para ese tiempo Matthew había olvidado el revisar su celular pues seguía hablando con el mayor y sus extravagantes aventuras con sus amigos llamados Antonio y Gilbert, eran como los 3 mosqueteros. Lástima que él no tenía amigos tan unidos como el francés, Carlos(8) se le vino a la mente, pero solo compartía con él llamadas, hace años que no lo veía.

El francés le sacó de sus pensamientos tomándolo de la mano, cosa que puso rojo al canadiense.

-Ya llegamos mon ami- le sonrió y le soltó la mano, que por alguna razón Matthew la sintió muy cálida y ahora comenzaba a extrañar esa calidez. Ambos tomaron sus pertenencias y el oso que en todo el camino se la pasó dormido, salió debajo del asiento para trepar por las piernas del menor y llegar hasta los brazos donde finalmente lo cargaron. Salieron del compartimiento tras la pareja nada pudorosa del moreno y el alto rubio con bufanda, ambos con las ropas un poco desarregladas. Francis sonrió con picardía mientras Matthew se sonrojaba por imaginar lo que habían hecho ambos en todo ese tiempo.

Una vez fuera del tren, el menor comenzó a mirar a su alrededor alguna señal de su hermano pero no lo veía.

-No te preocupes, no debe tardar- Francis le puso una mano en el hombro –Petit, debo irme-dijo triste observando como el menor también se ponía triste –si necesitas algo aquí tienes mi tarjeta- le pasó una tarjeta de presentación con su número telefónico.

-Gracias Francis- Sonrió levemente guardando la tarjeta en su bolsillo.

-Gracias a ti Matthieu por dejarme acompañarte, y por la botella, fue un regalo muy lindo- sin previo aviso, lo estrechó entre sus brazos sintiendo como se tensaba un poco el ojiamatista pero luego se relajaba –Feliz cumpleaños mon amour- susurró en su oído –El próximo año ten por seguro que iré a visitarte a Le chamin du ciel- se separó viendo las mejillas sonrojadas del menor.

-En serio?! Sería estupendo!- no pudo ocultar su felicidad –Gracias por acompañarme Francis, fue un buen inicio de cumpleaños- ambos se quedaron callados viéndose uno al otro sin estar en realidad conscientes de lo que hacían, hasta que el celular del mayor comenzó a sonar y los sacó de su ensoñación. El ojizafiro hizo una mueca de fastidio al ver el mensaje y suspiró.

-Tengo que irme petit- se acercó al chico el cual se paralizó por la cercanía y besó su mejilla para luego alejarse y sonreír satisfactoriamente por el sonrojo que causó en el pequeño –Adieu!- agitó la mano y se perdió en el mar de gente sin darle oportunidad al menor de responder.

-Eso fue raro- habló el osezno viendo a su dueño el cual tan solo asintió.

-Busquemos a Alfred- caminó al lado opuesto de donde se fue el catador de vinos en busca de su hermano, solo esperaba, tan solo esperaba que…

.-

-Me tienes harto Alfred!- gritó colérico Matthew a su hermano el cual estaba igual de enfadado –Siempre haces lo mismo! No lo entiendo!-

-Ya cállate! Lo olvidé! Ya?! Feliz?!- ambos iban en el automóvil del mayor –Debiste llamarme que venías para aca- El ojiamatista aspiró profundo tragándose su furia.

-Tú fuiste el que me mandó el boleto, tú querías pasar "tiempo de calidad" conmigo… no me vengas con que yo tuve la culpa- apretó al oso en sus brazos con algo de fuerza haciendo que éste le mordiera un poco la mano por que lo estaba lastimando.

-No creí que en verdad vendrías… desde que tienes ese estúpido viñedo no te acuerdas de nadie- golpe bajo para Matthew –La maldita vieja no debía dejarte ese viñedo, bien podíamos venderlo y repartir el dinero, de seguro sigue siendo un fracaso, y solo desperdicias el dinero de la vieja- masculló Alfred apretando el volante. Desde la lectura del testamento comenzó a odiar a su abuela, él era el mayor! Él era el mejor! Por qué la mayoría de las cosas pasó a su débil hermano? Era injusto, y para empeorar las cosas no le podía quitar nada, la vieja había dejado muy en claro todas las cláusulas del testamento, sin ningún hueco, y ese notario no iba a permitir que hubiera modificaciones, no por nada ambos habían sido los mejores amigos.

-Déjame aquí Alfred…- murmuró Matt apretando la mandíbula, se estaba controlando, sabía que sería capaz de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, ya lo había hecho, pero en ese momento no podía por el simple hecho de que iban en la carretera.

-No, ahora vamos hasta la casa-

-Bájame Alfred- su voz sonó algo oscura y grave, muy diferente a la suave y tranquila que siempre tenía

-Ya dije que no, papá me dijo que te llevara hasta allá, a parte quiere hablar contigo- miró de reojo a su hermano el cual ahora miraba por la ventana, ya no había replicado nada, no pudo evitar verlo con algo de rencor, no se merecía la herencia, por supuesto que no.

.-

-Y? solo eso?- se cruzó de hombros viendo al hombre que estaba parado frente a él, odiaba esa plática, esa misma que hacía que se alejara de su familia –No lo haré-

-Claro que lo harás, debes venderlo- Cerró sus ojos con cansancio, y recordó unas palabras que había dicho Francis en la charla que tuvieron en el tren, aunque no le comentó el problema familiar que tenía, dijo que siempre luchara por lo que quería, que defendiera sus sueños, mucha gente le iba aponer obstáculos para que no cumpliera sus deseos, que muchas personas le iban a envidiar por estar triunfando. Sonrió imperceptiblemente al recordar aquello y el mismo rostro de Francis el cual hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir frenéticamente. Agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, no era momento para esas cosas. Suspiró y se levantó del asiento encarando a su padre.

-Lo siento padre, pero eso es algo que tú no decides, no venderé el viñedo… aunque no lo creas me está yendo muy bien- su padre se puso rojo de la ira y comenzó a respirar fuertemente tratando de controlarse.

-Óyeme bien Matthew, venderás ese estúpido viñedo y regresarás a Canadá, de donde nunca debiste haber salido… esa maldita vieja no debía haberte dado todo eso, no lo mereces-

-No hables así de la abuela!- Con ese simple levantamiento de voz, se ganó una fuerte bofetada por parte de sus padre, tan fuerte que sus lentes salieron volando, cayendo a los pies de Alfred el cual no se inmutó de aquella acción, al contrario, parecía estar disfrutando de la disputa de ambos hombres. Matthew no lloró pero si se llevó la mano a la mejilla golpeada y miró con profundo odio y tristeza a su progenitor.

-A mí no me gritas! A mí me respetas!-

-… bien! Pero te digo una cosa- se acercó hasta el mayor y lo miró desafiante –No venderé el viñedo, no importa lo que hagas- Tomó sus cosas y sacó una botella de vino que también llevaba en el bolso, la primera se la había dado a Francis, y ésta segunda era una bofetada con guante blanco para su padre. Dejó la botella en la mesa bajo las miradas frías y algo perplejas de sus familiares.

-Esto que ves aquí, es el fruto de mi esfuerzo, es el sueño de la abuela que ahora yo sigo- se volteó a verlos con una sonrisa algo torcida –Gano miles con el viñedo, soy reconocido en la región de Burdeos por mi producto y soy uno de los favoritos de los catadores mejor reconocidos- Recordó a Francis –Los restaurantes de 5 tenedores(9) recomiendan mucho mi vino, y es consumido en eventos de élite social… y quieres que lo venda?- soltó una carcajada seca para luego ponerse serio –Pensaba que mejorando nuestras relaciones familiares podría darles una parte de la herencia y mis ganancias, pero… tan solo me han demostrado que son unos codiciosos y que no les importó nunca la familia, la abuela trabajó mucho para obtener lo que nos dejó y yo entiendo ahora todo el sacrificio de ella… y ustedes solo quieren gastarse el dinero… me dan asco y tristeza- Se echó su bolso de viaje al hombro y tomó al osezno entre sus brazos, todo bajo la atónita e indignada mirada de su padre y su hermano. Caminó hasta la puerta y se dio media vuelta para verlos.

-No se preocupen, no volverán a saber nada del hijo o el hermano que les avergüenza… de eso me encargo yo- abrió la puerta y los miró por sobre el hombro por última vez –ah! Gracias por el cumpleaños tan inolvidable que me dieron, esta vez sí se esforzaron- y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Afuera, pudo soltar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y comenzó a caminar hacia ningún lugar en específico. Menudo cumpleaños, había sido horrible, lo que había empezado bien con una amena charla en el tren terminó con una terrible discusión y posiblemente no volvería a ver a su familia. Verlos siempre lo dañaba, lo hacían a propósito y lo sabía, ya había aguantado mucho y por más que le doliera debía alejarse de su familia y seguir adelante. Estaba seguro que a su madre y a su abuela no les gustaría para nada lo que iba a hacer, pero no era su culpa pues lo estaban orillando a hacerlo.

Llegó con cara de pocos amigos a una pequeña cafetería que al parecer estaba algo retirada de la casa donde estaban su hermano y su padre, había caminado mucho. Pidió un café negro y mientras lo traían observó a las personas en las demás mesas. Pudo reconocer a un par que habían viajado en el mismo tren que él, eran el japonés y el chico de cejas grandes. Ambos estaban en una mesa algo lejana pero podía ver perfectamente que el rubio parecía plantearle un plan y al parecer al pelinegro cada vez le gustaba más pues su rostro se iluminaba de felicidad y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, al final ambos terminaron abrazándose y dándose un tierno beso.

Matthew apartó la vista cuando le trajeron su pedido y en modo automático echó un poco de azúcar y crema para saborizarlo un poco. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto de la mesa, su mente lo estaba torturando al recordarle los sucesos pasados con su familia. Desde la lectura del testamento comenzaron a atacarlo, su hermano le había dado un puñetazo y le gritó cosas hirientes al igual que su padre, primos y tíos lo miraron con rencor y odio. Después de eso vinieron los tratos hostiles, miradas llenas de ira eran especialmente dedicadas a él, se comenzaron a alejar dejándolo completamente solo. Esos días habían sido muy difíciles y los recordaba con tanta claridad.

Sin percatarse, gotas salinas comenzaron a derramarse de sus orbes amatistas, se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar cuando una lágrima se coló por sus labios sintiendo el sabor salado. Entonces, irremediablemente su corazón se rompió de angustia y tristeza y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Agradecía que en ese lado de la cafetería no hubiera nadie quien presenciara su llanto. Estrujó su corazón entre sus manos, exprimiendo todo ese dolor que había estado cargando por años. El oso simplemente dejó que se desahogara cuando éste se aferró a él, sabía por lo que su dueño pasaba, no había tenido una grata vida, no antes de irse a vivir a Francia.

Minutos después, cuando sus ojos se secaron y su garganta se cerró, decidió irse… pero a dónde? No conocía Barcelona y regresar a Francia a esa hora no era viable, no salían ya trenes a esa hora y no sabía cómo llegar a la estación. Prácticamente estaba perdido.

Una mesera llegó a dejarle la cuenta y cuando metió su mano al bolsillo para sacar el dinero se topó con la tarjeta que le dio Francis, la miró un momento debatiéndose entre llamarlo o no, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea, de seguro estaba muy ocupado con sus negocios.

-Llámale- kumajirou le miró fijamente

-N-no puedo…- se dio cuenta que su garganta se había cerrado a causa del llanto

-Acéptalo, estamos varados… por lo menos él conoce la ciudad- miró fijo al oso y suspiró, tenía razón. Marcó el número escrito en la tarjeta sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro y su corazón comenzaba a latir a mil.

-Allô?- la voz de Francis lo paralizó impidiéndole hablar –Allô? Alguien ahí?-

-Fr-francis…?- se maldijo mentalmente por su voz que había salido quebrada, aun su garganta seguía cerrada. La voz del otro lado tardó un poco en contestar.

-…Matthieu?-

-A-ah… s-soy yo… lamento molestarte…-

-Petit estás bien? Te escucho raro- a Matthew le dieron ganas de llorar nuevamente, el tono de voz de Francis era de preocupación, no entendía cómo se preocupaba por un desconocido como él.

-Y-yo…- no pudo más, un sollozo se escapó de sus labios alertando a Francis, se tapó la boca tratando de calmarse pero las lágrimas salían nuevamente cuando pensó que se había quedado seco por dentro.

-Matthew dónde estás?-

-E-en una cafetería… s-solo quería preguntarte como regresar a la estación…-

-dónde estás?- la voz del mayor era más seria y demandante, lo que intimidó un poco a Matt pero no pudo desobedecer.

-En la calle Montcada… e-en una cafetería…- el menor esperó a que la otra voz hablara.

-Quédate ahí, no te muevas- y sin más colgó, dejando a un Matthew algo sorprendido. En serio iba a ir por él? Dejaría lo que estaba haciendo solo para recoger a un patético enólogo que estaba extraviado en Barcelona y lloraba por asuntos de familia? Por supuesto que no, de seguro era una broma. Pero ese pensamiento se fue a la basura cuando lo vio entrar a la cafetería, no había tardado nada, apenas y habían pasado unos minutos de la llamada.

Francis buscó por el local hasta encontrarlo en una mesa alejada, se sorprendió de su apariencia desamparada.

-Mon Dieu! Que te pasó?- se sentó en otra silla y le tomó del rostro examinándolo, el chico estaba despeinado con una mejilla hinchada y con surcos de lágrimas en su rostro –Dónde están tus lentes?- Matthew bajó la vista cuando el otro comenzó a revisarlo.

-… no había notado que no los tenía…- rio un poco tratando de hacer menos tenso el asunto. Francis lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero con preocupación.

-Vendrás conmigo- se levantó de la silla y tomó de la mano al chico el cual no objetó nada, estaba muy decaído y eso no le hizo gracia al mayor. Dejó la cuenta pagada de Matthew y salieron del local comenzando a caminar por la avenida.

-Cómo llegaste tan rápido?- preguntó con voz plana el menor sin ver realmente por donde iban.

-Estaba a un par de locales de aquí con mi amigo-

-… ya veo…- miró hacia el suelo, no quería que Francis lo viera así.

-Mon petit, no me gusta verte así-

-Es la primera vez que me ves de esta forma- en ese estado, sus respuestas podían ser algo cortantes o hirientes.

-Lo sé, y siendo la primera vez acabo de darme cuenta de que no me gusta- Ambos entraron a un edificio y subieron al elevador hasta el último piso.

-Por qué lo haces? Me conociste hoy- le miró con una mirada vacía.

-La verdad no lo sé… pero quiero que ese chico con el que hablé en el tren vuelva-

-Pides mucho- sonrió con amargura el canadiense, el francés ya no dijo nada y esperaron hasta que el elevador llegó al último piso. Salieron de éste y Francis abrió la puerta que estaba en frente, entrando a un moderno departamento.

-Volví Antonio- anunció el francés una vez dentro del lugar –espérame aquí petit- lo dejó sentado en la sala mientras iba a la cocina. Matthew miró su alrededor sin emoción alguna el lugar, parecía que solo una persona vivía ahí pero se sentía muy acogedor.

-Hey! Así que tú eres el famoso Mateo!- se sobresaltó con aquella voz desconocida pero alegre, volteó a ver encontrándose con un hombre de la misma edad que Francis de cabello castaño y ojos verdes muy vivos, con una gran sonrisa estampada en sus labios.

-Ah… lamento la molestia…- su cerebro rebobinó un poco –Mateo?-

-Si! Francis no ha parado de hablar de ti y de tu vino, que por cierto a mí también me encanta- se sentó a su lado.

-Eso es bueno…- sonrió un poco forzoso

-Deja a mon petit tranquilo- Francis salió de la cocina con una bolsa llena de hielos la cual envolvió en una pequeña toalla. El castaño se levantó alegando que iría a ver un tal Alejandrito y se fue dejando a ambos rubios solos. El mayor se sentó al lado del menor y puso con cuidado la bolsa de hielos sobre la mejilla hinchada.

-Lamento las molestias Francis…-

-No pasa nada, me alegra que me llamaras- sonrió un poco moviendo un poco la bolsa sobre la piel para bajar la hinchazón –Me dirás qué te pasó?- preguntó con cuidado, viendo como la mirada del menor se opacaba.

-Me golpeó mi padre… vaya cumpleaños- sonrió débilmente por ser tan patético. Francis sin querer apretó de más la bolsa en la mejilla lastimando al menor –Au…-

-Oh! Pardon mon petit… es solo que me molestó…-

-No importa… ya terminé mis asuntos con ellos, supongo que no me molestarán en un largo tiempo…-

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, el mayor por no saber cómo hacer sentir mejor al chico, y Matthew porque ya no podía con la vergüenza de que lo viera así Francis. El mayor no pudo soportar mucho y se levantó abruptamente espantando al blondo menor.

-Suficiente, no dejaré que tu cumpleaños se arruine por completo!- llevó sus manos a su cadera ante la mirada perpleja del otro. Iba a replicar cuando el dueño del departamento hizo acto de presencia junto con dos muchachos más. Matthew no pudo evitar taparse con el oso por la pena ya que esos chicos eran los que habían tenido su encuentro amoroso en el tren.

-Francis! Matthew! Él es Alejandro- el moreno saludó agitando una mano –y él es Iván- el otro sonrió infantilmente.

-Oh! Llegaron en el momento justo!- exclamó alegre el francés

-Francis… en serio…- musitó el rubio menor encogiéndose en su lugar

-Por qué?- El español se sentó en el brazo del sofá mientras la pareja se sentaba bien.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Matthew, así que iremos a cenar-

-Francis!- quiso objetar el ojiamatista pero al parecer los presentes lo ignoraron por un momento en lo que daban sugerencias de restaurantes.

-Iremos al restaurant de Emma!- Exclamó con emoción el español –Te gustará mucho Mattie!-

El aludido suspiró en resignación y asintió con una leve sonrisa, qué podía perder? Miró discretamente al francés que hablaba animadamente con Alejandro e Iván, y sonrió, por lo menos pasaría un rato con él y ese día no sería por completo desastroso.

.-

Nunca creyó que se divertiría tanto con esos desconocidos en ese restaurant. Resultó que Alejandro era un mexicano que al igual que él, elaboraba alcohol, el tan famoso tequila. Él ayudaba a su padre a liderar la tequilera. Por otro lado Iván era similar, aunque él hacía vodka junto con sus hermanas, era una empresa familiar. La empresa de Alejandro y la de Iván habían firmado sociedad logrando que las ventas aumentaran y tuvieran más prestigio. Antonio tenía una hacienda donde plantaba y vendía tomates y otros vegetales junto con otro muchacho que había escuchado por Francis tenía serios problemas de humor.

-Eso no es cierto Francis!- chilló el español –Lovi solo es algo especial-

-Por supuesto que si mon ami, ese muchacho necesita un psicólogo-

Matthew solo miraba con una sonrisa la pequeña discusión sin notar que ahora Francis lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te estás divirtiendo petit?-

-A-ah!- se sobresaltó un poco –S-si… muchas gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor Francis…-

-No es nada- le acarició un poco la mejilla haciendo que el rubio menor se sonrojara. Miró hacia otro lado y observó en otra mesa al grupo de rubios que había visto en el tren. Se levantó de la mesa diciendo que iría al baño un momento y cuando estuvo lejos de la vista de sus acompañantes llamó a una mesera y le pidió que llevara una botella de vino de "rêves canadiens" junto con una notita donde se disculpaba por el atrevimiento de haber escuchado su conversación en el tren y de paso felicitar al cumpleañero ya que cumplía ese mismo día que él. Desde donde estaba vio como ese grupo se asombraba por el regalo y agradecía a la mesera, pero el castaño volteó a ver y se topó con la mirada de disculpa y una pequeña sonrisa de Matthew, el castaño sonrió y movió un poco su cabeza agradeciendo y se giró a sus ruidosos acompañantes los cuales ya habían abierto el vino.

El ojiamatista suspiró un poco y salió a la terraza mirando el cielo estrellado, para estar en la ciudad se veía hermoso, pero no se comparaba al cielo que se veía desde su viñedo.

-Es hermoso no?- Francis se colocó al lado suyo viendo hacia el manto nocturno.

-Si… ah, lamento haber tardado, tenía un pequeño asunto- rió un poco el canadiense y miró al francés el cual se veía muy sereno, con esa suave sonrisa que de alguna manera lo hacía sentir extraño pero le gustaba. Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba agitó levemente su cabeza y apoyó sus brazos en el barandal de la terraza mirando hacia abajo donde una pareja se acercaba a su mesa. Era la misma pareja que había visto discutir en el tren.

-No creí que Barcelona fuera tan pequeño…-

-Por qué lo dices?- El mayor se puso en la misma posición que el menor y posó su vista en los recién llegados –Ah! Él es Gilbert y su novia Elizabetha, en realidad no creí que eran ellos los que venían en el tren-

Matthew rió un poco –Ya no puedes distinguir a tus amigos, que malo eres- rió más cuando el otro sacó su pañuelo y lo mordió dramáticamente por la pequeña burla del chico.

-Matthew…- el aludido volteó y se ruborizó por completo al tener el rostro del mayor muy cerca del suyo.

-Q-q-qué pasa…?- se obligó a desviar la mirada cuando el otro acarició suavemente su mejilla, como si el chico se fuera a romper de un momento a otro. Lo tomó del mentón obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

-Eres diferente mon amour… en un día pusiste de cabeza mi mundo, no sé bien que es lo que siento por ti, pero te aseguro que es algo fuerte- los orbes amatistas veían con asombro a los zafiro, tratando de buscar alguna mentira en aquellas palabras pero no había nada más que pura verdad y sinceridad.

-Francis… yo…- sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba y podía escuchar su propio corazón latir a mil, como si se quisiera escapar de su pecho.

-No estoy obligándote a nada Matthew, pero ten por seguro que no te zafarás de mí tan fácilmente- sonrió ladinamente viendo como el otro medio tartamudeaba y temblaba un poco, adoraba la inocencia que irradiaba el muchacho, era tan dulce y adorable, creía que ese tipo de personas ya no existían, ni los niños eran así, pero Matt salió de la nada, y era enserio lo que había dicho de su vino, era dulce y agradable al paladar… a lo que le hizo cuestionarse, los labios del canadiense tendrían el mismo efecto que el vino?

-Debo averiguarlo…- susurró el francés

-E-eh..?- Matthew se paralizó al sentir la respiración del otro chocando en su rostro. Los labios del mayor se posaron sobre los suyos de manera suave, sin brusquedad, haciendo que la tensión del menor desapareciera poco a poco al igual que el resto del mundo. Suavemente cerró sus ojos y un poco torpe contestó el beso. Francis lo tomó con cuidado de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo, llevando una mano a las hebras doradas del menor y haciendo un poco más profundo el beso; su pregunta fue contestada, los labios del menor eran mucho más deliciosos que el vino, tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa y curiosamente dulces como el maple. Por otro lado a Matthew le temblaban un poco las piernas por la emoción, sentía que de un momento a otro éstas le fallarían e instintivamente se aferró a las ropas del mayor, era una sensación que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor, estaba moviendo todo en su interior, su cabeza era un completo caos pero solo se dedicó a disfrutar del beso. Ambos tuvieron que separarse un poco por la falta de oxígeno y al momento de alejarse un poco Matthew escondió su enrojecido rostro en el pecho del mayor el cual rió suavemente por la acción del menor.

-No te avergüences petit…- acarició con una adoración no propia de él los cabellos del chico.

-N-no te burles…- su voz sonó algo amortiguada pero gracias al cielo que Francis no notó la sonrisa que surcaba los labios del canadiense.

Al final, su cumpleaños terminó bien con un evento que nunca hubiera imaginado, solo quedaba la duda de qué pasaría de ahora en adelante con Francis, quería conocerlo más y ver hasta donde llegarían, por el momento se atrevería un poco a fantasear.

Francis por otro lado no se iba a rendir, enamoraría al canadiense cueste lo que le cueste, sino dejaría de llamarse Francis Bonnefoy, uno de los mejores catadores de vinos en Europa. Se imaginaba a ambos recorriendo Le Chemin du Ciel en una noche estrellada, jugando como críos entre las plantas.

Si… el próximo año iría al viñedo, mientras tanto se daría a la tarea de enamorarlo, sabía que él era el indicado…

-R-regresemos con los demás…- susurró el muchacho tomando suavemente la mano del mayor el cual sonrió ampliamente por el gesto. Si, definitivamente ese tierno canadiense sería suyo…

-Bendito viaje…- murmuró viendo la pequeña espalda del rubio menor.

.

.

.

.

Fin?

Aclaraciones:

(1)Enología: es la ciencia, técnica y arte de producir vino. El enólogo es el asesor técnico responsable de dirigir el proceso de elaboración del vino. Es el experto que supervisa en la bodega tanto la elaboración, el almacenaje, análisis, conservación, embotellado y comercialización del vino. (Wikipedia)

(2)Burdeos: es una región vinícola de Francia que se extiende por el oeste deFrancia, en la región de Aquitania.

(3)Merlot: es una vid (uva) tinta, productiva y de brut primerizo. El racimo de _merlot_ es cilíndrico, pequeño y poco denso. El grano es menudo, de piel bruñida, pulpa dulce y color negro azulado.

(4)le chemin du ciel: El sendero del cielo (en francés)

(5)rêves canadiens: Sueños canadienses (en francés) no tuve mucha imaginación con el nombre del vino xD

(6)Cabernet Sauvignon: es una cepa de origen francés, de la región vinícola de Burdeos, y una de las más reconocidas variedades de uva a nivel mundial. Se cultiva en casi todos los principales países productores de vino.

(7)Copas Burdeos: Tiene forma de tulipán, y su forma es muy amplia y alta, ésta también permite que los vinos muy elaborados se oxigenen. Tiene la apertura lo suficientemente grande para permitir oler el vino a la vez que se ingiere compartiendo los dos sentidos a la misma vez.

(8)Carlos: vendría siendo Cuba :D

(9)Restaurant 5 tenedores: Equivale a los hoteles 5 estrellas xD

...

La última parte de donde Francis se imagina a ambos corriendo por el viñedo lo saqué justo de la peli "un paseo por las nubes" xD me encanta esa parte donde se ponen a correr entre la vid *-*

Oh! como habrán notado, hubo mención de algunas parejas de las cuales en un futuro no muy lejano haré su propia historia, como de cómo terminaron los nórdicos en ese tren a petición de Emil, les habrá hecho algo para que sus hermanos aceptaran su plan y Hong haya aceptado así de fácil ser vendado?

O de por qué Kiku y Arthur huyeron... cuál fue el épico secuestro de kiku y cómo Arthur pudo salir vivo de puro milagro de las manos de Yao?

O por qué Elizabetha y Gilbo iban discutiendo?

O por qué el mexicano y el ruso lo hicieron el en tren y no esperaron en hacerlo en otro lugar? xD

Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capis jojojojo xDD

Ustedes deciden de que pareja hago el siguiente capi ^^

Espero les haya gustado mucho ^^ en serio me esforcé en hacerlo u.u sé que aun me falta un poco para que esté mejor pero bueh xD

quieren mandarme algo? tomatazos? lechugazos? bombas molotov? Antrax? xDD Reviews? *-* sería muy feliz si me dan su opinion! acepto críticas constructivas también ^^

Ja-ne!


End file.
